


Chase of the Night in the Sun

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gotham, It's something else again, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Batsy and Joker playing across rooftops - Daytime setting.//I watched The Untouchables before writing this so that's something to consider.





	Chase of the Night in the Sun

Jack skids over the rooftops in the middle of the bright sunny day. Laughing as he does it, he jumps across the leaps between the tall buildings on the wrong side of the town without a trace of fear or concern on his face.

Dressed in a white suit and purple tie, his dark brown hair is swirled back with the rush of the wind that beats back the lapels of his jacket revealing an innocent lilac silk linen inside. His patent leather shoes glimmer in the shine of the sun, nifty on his feet as he runs through the maze of old roofs scattered full of tin made entry halls and racks for drying clothes.

Batman’s only a few feet late from him now. He’s getting closer and closer with each breath Jack ends up winding out when his stance ends up a little wonky after a jump and he rolls on his back on the rumpled concrete roof and wastes a second or two in hopping back up again.

They are playing a game. The game they love and hate for it to ever end.

Jack smiles as he looks behind himself, to the man dressed in all black. He may be wearing a suit more ordinary than his usual but there’s no denying he’s still got his toys with him at all times, hidden in the breast pockets of his fancy black jacket. His sunglasses mirror the rays of sun and momentarily blind Jack with his beauty and all.

When Jack looks back ahead of himself, he finds himself at the end of the roof and notices to his dismay that the leap across to the other side is impossible. They’ve run out of the block of buildings. Jack has to rush to a pause, falling quite literally onto his bum when he crashes into a brick entry hall wall to stop the motions.

Batman is much smoother than him in halting on his tracks than Jack, gracefully slowing down and remaining on his two feet before quickly crowding Jack’s space to pin him to his place. Jack has to admit his defeat, raising his gloved hands with amusement still glazing his face.  

”Here I am, treasure man! Go ahead, arrest me or shoot me dead!” Jack exclaims with a trail of laughter at the end of his sentence, stomach rolling with the funny. Batman moves in front of the beaming sun. It casts a halo around his figure, forming him into an imposing silhouette of a righteous man. He still has Jack’s white porkpie hat rumpled in his right hand.

He doesn’t say anything. Only grabs Jack’s wrist with his free hand to help him stand back up. The grain of concrete crushes under Jack’s shoes. Police sirens blare for a second as they rush pass the building they are standing on. Jack’s smile softens quietly as Batman turns them slightly and the sun manages to light his strong jaw and stern mouth away from the shadows. The hand gripping Jack’s wrist lowers absentmindedly yet calculatedly. It doesn’t let go, though. Why should it, after all.

Jack steps a little closer to him, head tilting to the side as he regards the man adoringly.

“Had fun, didn’t you Batsy?” Jack comments without any sense of mockery. Genuine he can be, too, when in the right company.

Batman presses the white hat in his hand back on Jack’s head. There’s a slight disapproving shake of his head mixed into his movements as he starts leading them out of the roof but it’s clearly more entertained than the Bat would like to confess it to be.

When they walk through the door to the roof and begin with the stairs, a firm hand wraps itself around Jack’s waist keeping him close to Batsy’s side in the dark.

“I did”, he eventually says and only then when the game comes to its end. It may seem a little silly, a little pale in comparison to the real thing of the past but if it helps for Joker to be Jack more often than not and Brucie to relax into Batsy, it’s enough of a delightful taste of danger for them. At least for now, it’s close enough to the buzz of the old nights.

When they get to street level, what they leave behind on the rooftops stays with them in the form of backs pressed against satin sheets, hands tucked under silk shirts and kisses licking up flames of infatuation instead of fists, kicks and knives. That is until it’s another day and another kiss is left lingering right before a running dance across the city begins again.

A little push and shove. A little game and a little play. A little love and a little hate for it to end. They’ll surely survive long enough for it to be just the two of them.  

 


End file.
